


conversations about quidditch

by poalimal



Series: WIP Amnesty [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, double standards, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: The problem with spending summer hols in a house with twenty-some odd people was that you could never get a proper moment alone.





	conversations about quidditch

 

The problem with spending summer hols in a house with twenty-some odd people was that you could never get a proper moment alone.

'You up here, Rox?'

She held her breath. Jamie popped his head up through the little cubby hole, smiling forcefully through a cobweb. She sighed.

'Knew I saw you come this way.' When pulling himself up led to limited success, he gave a charming smile. 'Give us a lift, eh?' She gave him a hand up.

'You've got no upper body strength at all, Potter,' she scolded. 'The fifth years are a ferocious lot. You'll have to practice if you want to keep your spot.'

 Jamie hummed vaguely as he lay down next to her. 'Yes, yes, Captain, there are no off-days, I remember. Listen, might I talk to my cousin for a bit? Only I think she's feeling rather poorly...'

Rox wiped sweat off her upper lip. 'It's too hot for talking about anything besides Quidditch,' she tried.

Jamie sent her a look, which she ignored. What did he know about it? He was the oldest. Uncle Harry loved him just fine. Never let anyone poke fun at dear old James just because he was better at cooking than Auntie Gin. Anyway, he had a girlfriend.

'I'm a virgin, too,' Jamie murmured. His knee knocked against hers.

Rox snorted. It came out sounding like a wet hiccup. 'It's all well and good for you. Everyone knows Saint Zabini's waiting for marriage. She wouldn't find a cock in a henhouse if her life depended on it.'

'Don't talk about Angevin so crudely. I would hate for this to devolve into fisticuffs,' he said, elbowing her lightly. Shame his elbows were like bony knives.

'With those scrawny arms? I'm quakin',' she said, gently rubbing her ribs. Jamie looked aggrieved. She rolled her eyes and began to fiddle with the edge of her trainers. 'Alright, 'm sorry. Angevin is lovely, intelligent, the collective light of our lives, et cetera.'

Jamie preened.

Little moats of dust drifted lazily in the sunlit silence. You could hear Teddy and Rose hollering about something or other, but only if you strained your ears.

Up here, it all seemed so far away.

_You've really never had sex before?_

Rox rubbed her face. It was too damn hot.

Jamie rolled onto his back--kicking her shins in the process--and made earnest eyes at the side of her face.

'Look, Roxy, Jordan is a tit--ow!--okay, he's an arse--a non-lady arse, an awful nongendered arse, don't hit me!--m'point is,' he said, sounding cowed, 'why bother with him? So what if he's had loads of sex? That just proves that Tash and Parky and who knows who else have reprehensible taste in sexual partners. What do you care?'

Rox went back to fiddling.

Jamie whistled. 'My, my, how little red suits you. Elias Jordan, really? You can do better than that.'

She laughed. 'Not even my dad believes that. He said unless I worked on my temper, I'd be lucky if Matthew Nott looked my way.'

She waited for Jamie to say, 'He means well,' like her mum had, or to start laughing, like Freddie had.

'What a load of shite.'

Surprised, she turned to look at him properly. Jamie was scowling up at the ceiling.

'One, so what if Matthew Nott is a Sq--has magical difficulties? He's damn good-looking, if you like that sort of thing, which you apparently don't, since you're sighing over ugly wankers like Elias Jordan. B, you've a fuse a mile long--miles longer than Freddie's, at least--so the idea that you've a temper problem is rubbish. Fourth of all, and believe me when I say this--' he rolled over onto his stomach and looked at her directly '--you're the person who has to live with yourself. If you don't like something about yourself, sure, go off and change it. But always consider why you want to change and who you want to change for. Don't write yourself off just because someone else has.'

She looked away. 'Did you read that in one of Aunt Hermione's books?'

' _Self-Esteem and the Young Teen Witch,_ ' he said brightly. 'Albus locked himself in the toilet until me and Dad promised to read it.'

 


End file.
